


A Question

by gnarf



Series: Game of Drarry 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Two-way Mirrors, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, gameofdrarry2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry and Draco use Two-Way Mirrors when they are apart.After not hearing from Draco on their usual time Harry couldn't sit still anymore. He had to find out what had happened to him.





	A Question

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for gameofdrarry2018.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely beta Mey <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote for my first prompt :)  
> _______________________________
> 
> Prompt based on roll - writer's choice of word count under 699  
> Enchanted Chest Prompt Roll (11 options): 7  
> Draco and Harry use a set of Two-Way Mirrors to keep in contact when they're apart.

Harry fumbled nervously for the mirror in his pocket. He had checked it at least a dozen times over the last hour in case he had missed Draco trying to contact him, with no success.

The mirror stayed cold in his hand, the only thing he saw in it was his own face.

Where was Draco?

He should have contacted Harry long ago but there was no sign of him, Harry's tries stayed unanswered as well.

Jumping up he grabbed his jacket and apparated straight to Hermione's front door and knocked until she opened, a stressed expression on her face.

“Harry? Wha—?”

“Where is Draco, ‘Mione? Don't tell me you don't know. You're responsible for his errands. He had to go yesterday to take care of something and I haven't heard from him since then!”

“Harry, we don't know where he is,” Hermione said, fear written all over her face. “He should have reported the situation on location today but he didn't. We haven't heard from him.”

Harry sagged to the ground, his head dizzy from the scenarios he made out in his mind. This couldn't be true. He had quit the Aurors because it was too dangerous, and now Draco was lost and he couldn't help him.

“Harry we are looking for him. We sent another team and Aurors to help him. We'll find him.”

“Where Hermione? Where did you sent him?” Harry's voice was only a whisper. What if Draco never came back?

“I can't tell you, you know that. But we have alarms in place for every Unspeakable in the Ministry, we would know if he was badly injured — or worse. He's fine, Harry.”

Harry really wanted to believe her, he really did. But he couldn't think straight, his mind clouded with worries about Draco.

An hour later they both sat in the small kitchen and cradled teacups in their hands. Hermione didn't need to tell him how worried she was, Harry saw it in her stiff movements and at the way she looked at the clock every few minutes while they waited for Ron's patronus to bring them news.

Harry jumped when his pocket turned hot, spilling his tea all over the table he pulled out the Two-Way Mirror.

Looking into it he found another face smiling at him and his heart skipped a beat. Draco's face was swollen and he had a deep cut on his left cheek but he seemed to be alright. Letting out a deep breath, Harry's hand started to shake and he had to hold the mirror with magic in front of him to see Draco.

“Stop freaking out, Harry. It looks worse than it is.”

“You stupid— don't tell me to stop freaking out! I was so worried! What happened to you?!?”

“I was a bit occupied and got trapped in a curse. It's fine. Really.” Draco smiled again and Harry's legs gave in for the second time this night. Thankfully he was already seated.

“What is it that occupied you enough to get you trapped in a murder trap? You can't be occupied on your job.” Harry wanted him to be with him right now so he could make sure Draco really was alright. But at least he knew he was alive.

“I had a question I wanted to ask when I came back home, and I was pondering how to word it when the curse got me. But at least now I know how.”

“What is so important that you'd risk your life for it, love? It can't be—”

“Will you marry me, Harry?” Draco's hand appeared in the reflection, holding a beautiful silver ring between two fingers. “I've just quit my job. I'll concentrate on potions for the future and stay at home with you.”

Feeling a pull from the mirror floating in front of him he touched it and apparated straight away, letting the mirror lead his way. A second later he crashed into the floor at Draco's feet.

Missing no time he jumped up and pulled Draco into his shaking arms, kissing him deeply.

“Is this a yes?” Draco laughed.

“It is, you wanker. Let's go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
